Nightmares
by SkyeElf
Summary: Everyone has nightmares... But the boy-who-lived can't seem to wake from his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Requested fic by Banshee1968, for you too. I hope this is what you wanted. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: Language.**

**Summary: Nightmares. We all have them. But the boy-who-lived can't seem to wake from his.**

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**

Outside the wind was chilly, the snow thick – a pair of lone footsteps led to the chicken coop; someone must have braved the iciness and went out into the dead of winter to save the poor animals. Most probably it was Arthur or Bill – sent out by a fierce Molly.

Inside the wind was banned, as all windows were shut and a fire crackled merrily in the inglenook. A large tree – possibly a gift of one Rubeus Hagrid – stood proudly in the living room, decorated in many bells, balls, angels, faeries, tinsel and the stupefied gnome at the top of the tree – painted gold again, stuck into a tutu and left to watch his surroundings. Gay laughter filled the air as another joke was told, or as little Teddy turned his hair a different shade with a sneeze.

"Harry, dear, would you please fetch the fruitcake?" Molly asked him. She was exiting the kitchen, her wand pointed at the many foods floating in mid-air. He was nearest to the kitchen door, having withdrawn himself again – as he'd done for the two years since the war. Harry got up absentmindedly and floated to the kitchen. At first he glanced around, confused, then he spotted the fruitcake. Of course. He scooped it up and carried it to the stretched confines of the Burrow. It seemed as though everyone and their neighbors were there, when in actuality it was the large Weasley family, plus Teddy and Andromeda. They were considered family too.

Harry had always loved Christmas – before the war. Before he learned that for nearly eighteen years, his soul hadn't consisted of just his own. Christmas, to him, was a miserable time. One where old nightmares revisited him. Ones of men in cloaks, filled with cold laughter, high voices – he relived his friends' death again and again… and always on Christmas. No one knew, of course, he didn't tell them. He felt they needn't worry, he was fine. He could handle it.

With a heavy sigh he put the cake down on the table.

"You seem to have the world on your shoulders." Ginny mused from behind him. He jumped at her voice. "Are you all right, Harry?"

He grinned – it was a very forged grin.

"Just fine." He replied, steering her out of the way so he could pass.

"Are you sure, though? You're quiet."

"I'm fine, Ginny." He said, knowing he should tell her, but not being able to. Only one person knew of these dreams, and only the ones he had in earlier years. Hermione. The two of them had been alone for so long whilst hunting Horcruxes, it was hard for her not to know. She'd always awakened him. The first time had scared her immensely. She'd heard his screams, worried that he was under attack; she rushed in, only to find him tangled in his bedding.

But that was years ago. According to her, the dreams had stopped. Harry didn't have them in the months that followed – or so she thought. Truth was: Harry had become apt at Silencing Charms. He didn't want Hermione to be worried about him, and everything else on top of it.

He'd find a way to deal with it. And he had, except on Christmas Eve. When he'd let his guard down, only to visit his parents. The result? They'd been attacked by a snake that was almost as murderous as her master.

Harry started from square one. His dreams for nights on end had contained a hurt Hermione, the bloody remains of Bathilda Bagshot, the fangs aimed at him… horrid images that had him jerking awake for a long time after.

Except those dreams seemed almost like heaven now.

"What do you say, Harry?" He hadn't realized that Hermione was speaking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I was asking you about Teddy's present." She said; her eyes a millimeter more narrowed than they were a second ago. Of course she'd suspect something – and Ron would follow too. Ron was never entirely daft, just not as fast on the uptake as Hermione or Ginny was.

"It's a sweet idea." He said in a toneless voice. He had no idea what his two friends had gotten his godson.

They seemed satisfied with his answer, though, for they carried on with the conversation as though nothing had happened. Soon the meal started, and he had no need to think up an excuse for not talking. He took his bites whenever the others didn't, making sure they couldn't talk to him, and if they did, he just nodded or shook his head. There was no reason for him to talk much, though, there were a lot of people.

After dinner Percy and Audrey, his girlfriend, left, followed soon by Bill and Fleur (and their baby). George would be spending the night, as would Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Andromeda, you're welcome to stay too." Molly said to the older woman. Andromeda gave her a small smile in reply.

"I would love that, Molly, but I promised Cissy I would sleep over there."

"It's great that you and your sister sorted everything out." Molly smiled, putting a hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

"I must say, it's a big relief."

Harry hugged his godson goodbye, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. He walked them to the outside before handing him over to his grandmother.

"Are you all right, Harry?" She asked. Harry grinned his artificial grin again and nodded. "I can see through that, you know."

"I'll be fine, Andromeda." Harry said after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course you will." She said softly. "Just know that you are not alone."

"The same goes for you. We'll all help with Teddy. I would take him myself if…"

"You weren't busy, I know. But as I've told you, I want to raise him. It's all I've got left of my family."

Harry frowned.

"Excuse me for asking this, but what exactly was your problem with Remus? He once said you and Ted don't approve of his marriage to your daughter."

Andromeda laughed a throaty laugh.

"The only thing that irked me was the fact that he was a werewolf. I had no objections to Remus himself; he was a fine, fine man. And I want Teddy to know that."

"It's a sweet gesture, but we're all here for you. I'll help where I can."

"I know, Harry." She said. "Now, dear, go get some sleep. You're obviously tired."

Harry watched them apparate before returning to the Burrow. Molly was collecting all of the dirty dishes, Harry quickly helped her and together they got it done soon.

"Thanks, Harry, dear." She patted his shoulder clumsily. "I don't know where Ginny is, otherwise she would've helped me, but now you can go up to bed."

He nodded again.

Once inside his room, or his and Ron's room, he thought about the night ahead of him. Perhaps he could stay awake? Maybe Ron would stay up with him? Or Ginny?

The thoughts were selfish, but he knew they would do it – and they would all fail at staying awake. Leaving Harry alone, without company and doomed to doze off.

What to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Ella, banshee1968, Starzinmieyez, koekie101 and BookWorm77071.**

**Chapter 2: Attempting (and failing) an all-nighter.**

Harry _had _dozed off, exactly as he predicted, but thus far no dreams haunted him. At two he woke up again, for perhaps the seventh time. Sleep was not destined for him. On the bed near him, he could hear Ron's not so soft snores, it surprised Harry that anyone could sleep through that sound. He wondered if he snored that loudly, and if he snored at all.

A grunt from Ron's bed made him jump. Gosh, did everything have to frighten him?

With a sigh he threw the covers off him, deciding to go get something to drink before attempting the impossible again.

The house hated him, for every step he took creaked and whined as he put his foot down. He didn't want to wake anyone, though a light in the kitchen told him someone already was awake.

"Hermione?" He said, stumped at her presence. He'd expected George to be awake for some reason. Hermione jumped, knocking over her glass of milk.

"Hi, Harry." She said, obviously relieved. He rushed forward, spelling the mess away. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I could, staying that way, though…" He said, Hermione laughed, cleaning up her mess.

"Yes, I know that feeling." She said hoarsely, pouring in some more milk.

"Can I get a glass too?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She poured another glass and heated it with her wand. Once it was warm enough she passed him his glass.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harry went back upstairs, his tummy filled pleasantly with the warm milk – he was already sleepy. Hermione had gone up too, using old Mufflatio so as not to wake Ginny.

He snuck into Ron's room, and five minutes later the dark man had paid him a visit.

. . .

Darkness. Utter darkness. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He could hear screaming, though. Screaming, shrieking, moaning… almost like inferi. Creeping, dragging… odd splashes of water. Was he back in the cave?

"_Kill me, Harry!"_ The sound frightened him. Immensely so. Suddenly light appeared – and with it the old Hogwarts headmaster. His eyes sunken, his robes torn, hanging loosely on thin shoulders… the mouth opened again, and a few maggots stared back at him.

"Kill me." He whispered. The light shifted, causing the lake to come into view. Just like the first time, inferi was limping towards him. Hands outstretched – some even missing limbs. Gaunt faces, all accusing him of their deaths…

_Wait! Was that… _He squinted his eyes the tiniest bit. _Was that Hermione?_

Bushy brown hair, circled by many, many birds… no, it wasn't birds… they were snakes! Hermione was shrieking her head off, batting at the creatures. What were they doing? Where were they?

"Harry, get the Horcrux!" She screeched, pointing to something behind Harry.

The basin. He looked into the basin, not knowing what to expect. It was the locket. But Dumbledore had taken it out last year, hadn't he? He and Hermione were hunting the cup, the snake and the real locket… but wasn't this the real locket? He remembered how he and Dumbledore had come here last year, and it lead to the headmaster's death…

"Harry." The hoarse voice brought him back. "You have to drink it."

Harry knew it. But he refused. He didn't want to relive perhaps his worst memories! Dementors were enough to handle without a potion enhancing it! Dumbledore's corpse neared him, arms outstretched, he picked up a shaped rock, and went over to the basin, and he started to drink.

He couldn't let Dumbledore suffer it again!

_But he's dead, he doesn't feel it!_

With that thought he allowed it. Watching the corpse spill the potion past his chapped, rotting lips and into his mouth. His throat didn't show the action of swallowing.

"Harry!" Hermione called in desperation.

"I'm coming!" He scooped his hand into the basin and yanked the locket out, before casting a fire – like Dumbledore had done the previous year, and made his way to Hermione. The snaked hissed at her, barring their fangs, inching closer… he put his arms around her, and pulled her out with him. The sea under them was stormy, incredibly so, the waves licked up at them…

. . .

Ron jerked awake to a shout. It was close. He turned his head and saw Harry wrestling with his blanket. At first he thought he might have interrupted a private moment, but then he shouted again. No, that was a scream of fear. Harry was afraid of something – but what? There weren't any spiders in the room… were there? He glanced around tentatively. Nope, no spiders.

He sat up, pushing some stray hair out of his freckled face. He sauntered over to Harry's bed and shook his shoulder. Harry ceased all movement and stopped in an awkward position, his head under his arm, a leg hoisted mid-air, trapped in the bedding, his other leg tucked under him. Ron shook him some more, causing a loud groan to escape his friend's lips, but at least he was a tad more comfortable.

He slouched back to his bed, sure that Harry's dream was now gone.

. . .

In the cave again. Harry frowned, how the hell did this happen? He'd just jumped down with Hermione, or had his plan only seemed that real to him?

"Nice one, Jamesie." The last time he'd heard that voice, it had been in delight and congratulations. This time it was a haunting sound. Hollowed, somehow.

"Sirius?"

He turned around slowly, fearing the worst.

There he stood, but not corpse-like, he was alive. Very much so, and he wasn't hollowed out as his voice implied.

"Harry."

They stood staring at each other for a while.

"I'll drink it." Sirius said, pointing towards the basin. Immediately Harry pulled the rock away.

"No."

"I have to."

Harry was blasted backwards into the lake filled with inferi…

"Harry!"

He looked around, trying not to swallow the murky water – it reeked of death and decay. No hand reached out to grab him, no sharp nails…

It was Ron. Ron calling him. And he was surrounded by spiders… large spiders, with milky eyes and large pincers…

"Ron!" Harry started to struggle against the water.

"Harry, help me!"

"Ron!" Harry yelled back, spewing water.

He finally reached the other side of the lake. He slashed his wand many times, but Ron was too far…

The next thing he knew he was falling towards the rocks and squally sea again…

. . .

**A/N: Horrbile being stuck in the same nightmare, but it features other loved ones every time… Or so I believe.**


End file.
